


And Through Music, We Live

by EspecialSnowflake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, a bit of Dark!England, iPod Shuffle Challenge, music meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspecialSnowflake/pseuds/EspecialSnowflake
Summary: Every song creates a feeling within us. And sometimes, those emotions can be expanded, creating small stories inside us. These stories tell us a little more about a character, such as America's appeal for horror movies, Italy's love of cloudgazing or Canada's calmness. It's like a small look into their soul. Ipod shuffle challenge, ten drabbles.





	And Through Music, We Live

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic music meme:  
> 1\. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
> 2\. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
> 3\. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length to write. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
> 4\. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.
> 
> Fandom: Hetalia.  
> I chose one character and theme for each song, because only one is boring.
> 
> Beware of this piece of shit, because this is my writing at its rawest. The first ideas I had, unedited. Well, enjoy, I guess?

**1\. The Humming… (Enya)**

Russia stared out the window of his house, looking at the snow falling softly. He loved the snow and at the same time hated it. It helped him, and hurt him, so many times.

But everything goes on its way. Nothing lasts forever. Neither does winter. In a few months, he would be seeing the sun's rays shining strongly on his people, not the timid rays he saw now.

Because everything passes, and only change is here to stay. So Russia stood, staring out the window of his house, and waited. He waited for winter to pass, and for him to be free.

 

~=o=~

 

**2\. Rainbow Factory remix (Aurelleah)**

America shuddered. Horror stories were the worst. They poked the… thing residing within himself. But he had to watch, read, play them. He had to build a resistance against that beast. He couldn't let it take control. No. Never. If he did, he would never forgive himself. It would go, first, after his loved ones – England, Canada – then his friends, then acquaintances, then allies, until nothing was left but him, and he would be the owner of the world, and he wouldn't be opposed by anybody. He would control them, their wills, any order he gave would be absolute–

Something snapped within America.

Days later, as he stood with England's blood-dripping corpse in his arms, he smiled. Maybe he could make something tasty with that blood…

 

~=o=~

 

**3\. Lose Yourself to Dance (Daft Punk)**

Spain liked dancing. He loved the feeling of his limbs moving in synchrony to the sound of a song, sometimes in synchrony to the limbs of a partner as well. But he couldn't really dance all the time.

See, Spain wasn't so lazy as some countries believed. He actually worked hard to do all his work. And this work often stressed him. So, to relax, he went to parties and such. Even if those weren't always, they were a nice escape from the work.

And his favorite parties were the dance parties. Dance competitions were rare those days – he loved them, dancing for days nonstop – but dance parties were nothing to laugh at. A girl here, a boy there, dancing alone, but always dancing. Seeing his people dancing with roses in their mouths to please tourists, he laughed. It was genuine, but ridiculous, in his opinion.

But he didn't think about those things now. He just danced. It was also a way to keep the youth he felt slipping away with his job.

When the party ended, he felt somewhat sad. But there would always be another time.

 

~=o=~

 

**4\. Discontinuity (Wind Wolf)**

England was discontinuous. Sometimes, he was calm, slow like the first movement of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. In those times, he liked to calmly sip his tea, without worrying about other things. Simple chatter with his friends – magical or not – made his day. He liked those days.

And there were also days where he was agitated. He drank his tea in generous gulps, his talking was faster, he felt more inclined to nitpick on people (frequently America). He felt more inclined to pick a fight, probably with France. Some of these days he was almost nervous, his eyes glancing around once or twice every minute if he let them. But he kept a stiff upper lip. He sometimes hid those days.

Tonight was one of the calm days. He didn't feel like rushing his work, and instead calmly signed or rejected each law proposal, unhurriedly checked taxes and other monetary problems. Time went by liquid ly . He sipped his tea, calmly talking to Mint Bunny, and even played the piano before going to bed.

He was discontinuous, and he liked it.

 

~=o=~

 

**5\. Get Lucky (Daft Punk)**

Tonight was a party night.

All the countries were gathered (except a few 'calmer' countries, those stuck-up jerks),  mixed with common people . Sealand was there too. And apparently the DJ liked Daft Punk, because he'd heard already Technologic, Instant Crush, Lose Yourself to Dance and others.  Now, Get Lucky was playing.

Hmm… 'we're up all night to get lucky'. That sounded like a good idea, Sealand thought with a laugh. Wasn't that what they were doing? The party was going well over midnight, he was sure. They would stay up all night  for good fun. People were taking shots, dancing, and he even spotted Spain playing  cards with a few other Spanish people, whatever the game was.

Staying up all night to get lucky did sound like a nice idea. Maybe he would get to be a country?

 

~=o=~

 

**6\. Caribbean Blue (Enya)**

Italy had always liked to watch the clouds. They were white, fluffy, and a lot had funny shapes. They hid the blue, blue sky and the sun above them. Italy could lay down on the grass for hours and look at them passing, changing shape with the wind. The higher clouds, the lower clouds. It didn't matter, all of them were beautiful to him.

There was a spot he liked to escape from Germany to cloud gaze. It was the grassy top of a hill. He sometimes did stay hours there, watching he clouds that hid the Caribbean blue sky.

Ah, Germany found him. Too bad, he would have to find another escape route. But today, maybe he could convince the blond to cloud gaze with him?

 

~=o=~

 

**7\. On My Way Home (Enya)**

Germany could finally go home. The war was over.

He left the battlefield and entered the train which would take him back to his home. He left his gun behind. It felt like a relief, for once.

He almost flopped onto his seat. He was tired, oh, so tired. The years had been long. The train began moving, and he watched the landscape flying past him through the window.

It was a long trip. The first day was occupied with blissful, dreamless sleep. The second, however, was filled with thoughts of what awaited him at home. Italy and Prussia. Those two idiots. As much as he didn't want to admit, he loved them, and they loved him.

Germany felt relieved when the train stopped.

 

~=o=~

 

** 9\.  PLAY (Black Gryph0n) **

America had always lived life fast. From the days he was a colony, he always liked agitation. He'd tried to convince Canada to do so too, but Canada never really liked that.

Canada watched the people passing by fast, with haste, not taking a moment to appreciate life, and sighed. They should be calmer, enjoy life. Instead, they hid behind a phone instead of saying things face to face. They bought the clothes that were on trend instead of being original.

Why did they like to live life so fast? It wouldn't result in anything in the end. So Canada silently opposed to that. He didn't rush work, he woke up earlier in favor of going slower to work and enjoying the landscape, he took his time to call his family.

That was his way of living.

 

~=o=~

 

**10\. The Night Will Last Forever (Wind Wolf)**

England had always liked the night. He wasn't afraid of the dark, no. The other nations were afraid, because in the dark, danger lurks at every corner. But England wasn't afraid of that danger, because he _was_ that danger. He waited for the right moment, and destroyed every trace of their nations existing.

Sometimes he missed his long gone sanity, but oh well, there was nothing to be done.

And then, he had an idea, since he loved the night so much, why not make it last forever? It would be wonderful, right? The world forever plunged in his dominion. The other nations at his mercy every second. Yes, that was a good idea.

He cackled as he prepared the spell. The night would last forever, just like he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> It was tense, but I liked doing it.
> 
> A few were very strange, like #2 or #10 haha
> 
> Hope you liked it! ^^


End file.
